Goodnight
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Cute little one shot of the lovely couple. :) Ritsuxtakano
He told me he wasn't working late tonight! I left early so that I could prepare dinner for him and what do I get in return? A call explaining that he had something come up.

Now I'm sitting here alone, eating cold dinner. The one time I cook! Why did I even bother? I sigh and stand up from the table. I'm so pathetic! I pick up my dish and throw its contents in the garbage.

I harshly set it down and storm off. Ripping off my shirt I search for my pajama shirt. Thinking it must be in the laundry room I huff and stomped over there.

Seeing as it was not in there I growled to myself and stomped back to the bedroom however I stubbed my toe on the table. "Fudge!" I shouted as pain over took me. I brought my foot up and hopped around in pain.

Eventually I fell over on the couch. Laying there I slowly left my throbbing toe and thought about my life. Are me and takano having a rough patch? I mean this whole week I've come home before him and then when I wake up he's already gone.

I'm starting to think Takano has lost interest in me. Is it because he finally has me? Is he getting bored of me? Should I try to spice things up? I mean is cooking not enough? Well... He's never been home to taste my food so...

I sighed and cover my face with my arm. The darkness feels good on my tired eyes. Maybe our love just wasn't meant to be. Hot tears spilled. Maybe we were doomed from the beginning.

I... I don't like the idea of losing Takano! Tear after tear spilled down my cheek and soon I was sobbing. Curling up on my side I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged myself as hard as I could, willing the tears to stop.

I hate Takano for making me like this! He's made me weak and pathetic! Suddenly arms scooped me up and I was suddenly looking at Takano.

His face made my heart throb with pain. He doesn't love me anymore! "Let go of me! Get off me!" I screamed, thrashing around in his arms. I threw soft punches at him. I was half hearted because the idea of losing Takano again wasn't dawning on me yet.

"Shhh... Ritsu... Please stop." He whispered gently. He set me down on our bed and kneeled down in front of me. His hands grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. His dark chocolate eyes charmed me.

"Ritsu... Baby what's wrong? What happened?" His voice, his concern, him. It all sent me in to a deep hole. I didn't know what say, think, or even do. More hot tears fell from my eyes. "Just leave me alone." I stated before turning away and crawling under the covers.

I'll wake up before him since tomorrow is our day off from work. I'll leave before he can stop me. I'll distance myself again. I won't allow myself to ever fall for this man ever again. He's fooled me twice and they say third times the charm.

He didn't say anything more. He simply stood up and studied the floor for a minute. "Alright..." He muttered to himself quietly before leaving the room. I heard him rummaging for something to eat.

Remembering the food I made I bit my lip. I had left out his plate. It went quiet and I knew he was eating. After awhile he came back in and took off his clothes and slipped on his pajamas.

I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. The bed dipped down and I felt him slide in next to me. He took his usually spot next to me. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck. Feeling my heart pounding I pulled away and he sighed. I rolled over and he did the same.

Time went by and I was just about to slip into sleep when Takano moved and stole all the blankets. Scowling I rolled over and yanked them back on to me. He grunted and pulled them back. I huffed and then yanked back.

A few minutes of fighting over the blanket a went on before I gave up. "Takano stop it! It's cold with out the blankets!" I stated. He rolled over to face me, his arms pulling me down to his chest. Instant warmth greeted me.

"Then I'll warm you up." He stated. I blushed horribly and started to struggle. "Let go of me!" I urged. He nuzzled me. "Why? Why Ritsu?" He asked. I could hear just how hurt he was. I teared up again

"B-because you don't love me anymore!" I confessed. Takano's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked at me, completely floored. "Wh-what?!" His voice was loud. I sat up too, my eyes blurry from tears. "You never have time for me other than work and I feel like you don't love me anymore!" I cried.

"Ritsu... No. How could I ever stop loving you?" His arms opened and invited me in. I let a sob out and fell into his arms. "Y-you always come h-home late and t-then leave early in the m-morning before I w-wake up..." I explain.

He rubbed my back. "No... No I could never stop loving you. Ritsu I love you more than anything in the world. If you told me to kill myself I would. I'd do anything for you because I love you." He poured his heart out.

Shocked by his statement I hugged him. "I wouldn't want any one to die..." I whispered. He hugged me back and kissed my neck. "That's why I love you even more." He responded. I sniffled. "I love you..." I finally said.

He pulled away and smiled. "I love you Ritsu. Nothing will ever and can never change my mind about that. I only stayed after work because I've been working on your birthday gift. And I get up early to make up for lost work." He explained.

My chin trembled. He was doing all this for me? "Takano... Wh-why did you have to make me look stupid?" I wail. He smiles and gently wipes my tears away. "Ritsu..." His voice was so full of emotion.

I looked into his strong eyes and leaned forward, hugging him. "I took up cooking lessons so I could surprise you when you came home today that why I leave early." I stated. He wrapped his arms around me. Getting me warmed up as I didn't have a shirt on.

"Tasted horrible but I'd eat it for the rest of my life because it was made by you for me." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. I smiled and dried my tears. I still have my Takano after all. I tugged on his shirt as I pulled away from him. "I'm cold." I whined.

He chuckled. "Oh Ritsu..." He shook his head and pulled off his shirt before handing it to me. I smiled happily and slipped it on. "I love you." I smiled at his words and we laid down. I cuddled him. "I love you Takano. Please stay with me forever."


End file.
